1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to transport vehicles for moving recyclable materials long distances. More particularly, this invention pertains to a semi-trailer for contained transport of salvageable vehicles and bulky recyclable materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
As prices for recyclable salvage materials escalate, salvage materials are being transported over significantly greater distances on public roads. Prior transport vehicles include flat-bed trucks and semi-trailers lacking walls on which crushed vehicle bodies and other bulky recyclable materials are stacked and secured by chains and cables. Due to the increasing frequency of mishaps involving damage to public vehicles by ejection of debris from flat-bed trucks and semi-trailers lacking side walls, the U.S. Department of Transportation has developed regulations requiring transport of salvageable vehicles to be contained by a transport vehicle having side walls when moved on public roads.
Prior methods of transport of refuse and recyclable materials over short distances in local communities include trucks having individual hoppers accessible from a perimeter of the vehicle, or dump trucks having an open bay in which materials were dumped by auxiliary equipment (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,164). For long distance transport of refuse and recyclable materials, dump trucks have typically been utilized with no covering over the materials. The above described vehicles are typically not adequately sized to accept crushed vehicles or other bulky recyclable materials that are efficiently loaded and unloaded utilizing a forklift system and/or an overhead crane system. Flat-bed rail cars have been utilized for transport of refuse and recyclable materials contained in boxes mounted on the flat-bed rail cars, or flat-bed rail cars have been utilized to transport crushed vehicles stacked and secured by chains or straps thereon. Typical rail cars utilized for hauling refuse have included cars having four side walls and an enclosing top wall, with one or opposed side doors being slid sideways to provide a side opening for loading and unloading of refuse. For typical rail cars which utilize a side door rigidly attached to a covering top wall, when the side door and top wall are opened, the side door is limited in movement therefore obstruction of the side door opening occurs (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,911). Further, an enclosing top wall for a rail car does not allow overhead access for loading and unloading of the rail car contents from overhead by a crane.
An improved transport vehicle is needed to meet federal regulations for containment of salvageable vehicles and other bulky recyclable materials during towed transport. Further, an improved semi-trailer transport vehicle is needed to provide compartments for containment of salvageable vehicles segregated from other recyclable materials during towed transport of the semi-trailer while offering efficient loading and unloading of salvageable vehicles and other recyclable materials due to unobstructed side access or unobstructed overhead access with a minimum of movement of sidewalls. In addition, a semi-trailer is needed having reduced trailer weight while maintaining trailer platform rigidity in order to increase carrying capacity for salvageable materials stored in compartments on the semi-trailer.